Discovering The Hive
by Blue Nabarii
Summary: Aaggghhh! Random story! :D Enjoy my dears! Enjoy


I have major writers block right now!! So, I'm starting on this one for a bit!!! Ok! Enjoy!

I do own the plot of this story and all the characters. However, seeing as I have no idea what will happen in this, I do not own anything that you know I don't own…O.o

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Itzumi cried out as she hit the floor, her face red from the slap she had just received. Sobbing, she tried to get up, but was punched onto the floor and kicked on the stomach and chest. Finally, she was spat on. After her father had left, Itzumi leaned against a wall, whimpering quietly. It hadn't been the first time her father had beaten her, but the pain always lingered. Scarring her. She often was given beatings. Yearly, Monthly, Daily…Hourly if he was in a bad mood. How she hated her father. He'd punish her for walking to slowly, not feeding the cat, eating too loudly. Anything he felt needed to be punished for. Sometimes, she was beaten just for his entertainment and it sickened her. He never tried to hide the bruises and scars. Everyone knew that Itzumi Hayohis father was a brutal man, harsh and cruel to his daughter and wife. When Itzumi entered school with a new load of bruises, no one dared to raise a question. Though, school was where Itzumi felt safe, away from the harms of her father. But, then again, school sometimes gave her even more beatings. Every term, her school gave reports on the childrens progress and though Itzumi tried hard, when her father saw her report he always found something to pick at.

"You only got a B. Why is that?" _Slap_

"Why does it say you didn't give reasons?" _Punch_

"You probably think your amazing, getting such wonderful grades aren't you!" _Kick_

Itzumi hated her father. Hated her mother. Hated her life.

Itzumi managed to gain enough strength to stand up. She had been beaten just now for not thanking her father for cleaning the dishes. 'A punishment worthy of the crime…' He had said as he moved on Itzumi, ordering her mother to leave the dining room. Itzumi made her way up the stairs, quietly, entering her room. She then fell onto her bed and cried, praying to God why he had given her such an evil family…why. When all her tears had been spent for that evening, she fell into a restless and discomforting sleep. When she awoke, she thought of her dream, almost immediately. She had been standing in nothingness, it was completely dark and she thought she could hear a voice. It was calming, like it was trying to reassure her. Itzumi had tried to find it, get closer to it, but it faded and…she woke up. The dream had her puzzled and as she sat in school that day, it was all she could think about. Suddenly, the radio crackled on, stating that once again, the legendary Teen Titans had once again saved us all.

"Big Deal…" Itzumi muttered, her head resting on one of her hands, "They haven't saved me yet…" Itzumi then sighed and covered her eyes with her face. _Someone save me…_She thought. Then, as if as an answer, a womans face appeared in the darkness of her hand for a split second. Though it was only a second, Itzumi clearly saw what she had looked like. She had white hair, down to her waist and was wearing a white dress, her arms outstretched to Itzumi. The image of the woman scared Itzumi and she quickly fell on the floor, causing the class to stand up and look at her. "Who are you…?" She whispered as Miss Kimiyo helped her up, tutting. "Oh dear Miss Hayohi, not very co-ordinated today are you…you made us miss the end of the report on the Teen titans!" The class tittered and there were a lot of "Nice going Itzumi"'s going round and Miss Kimiyo shook her head, "Now, now class…" The bell suddenly rang, "Oh…home time already? Class dismissed…" The class hastily left for their homes and loving familys…

**Authors Note: Dear reader, **

**In this story, there will be messages like this. They are what me, the author is saying to you, to explain things. Now note in this I say "Loving Families". As you have probably guessed, Itzumi doesn't come from a very loving family. Also, if you haven't already guessed, Itzumi doesn't really appreciate what the Teen titans do…and I'm sure you are all wondering, Why is Itsumademo writing a story about a girl who has, so far, just gotten abused? Well…all will be revealed in time…**

"Itzumi, will you mind staying behind a second?" Itzumi, who was in no rush to return to her father, nodded.

"Are you alright, Itzumi?" The teacher asked and Itzumi nodded, "Your face…it's so bruised…" Itzumi just shrugged and the teacher sighed, "Itzumi, everyone knows what your father has been doing…" Itzumi froze, staring her desk, "What he is doing…is illegal…We have to stop this…"

"No!" Itzumi cried out and she burst into tears. She felt arms wrap round her and when she looked up to Miss Kimiyo, she was just standing there, looking sympathetic. She then nodded and went out of the room.

When Itzumi looked to was holding her, she gave a bit of a gasp. It was the woman. She was beautiful up close, her eyes a deep shade of blue with a kind, warm smile. The woman held Itzumi close and Itzumi gained the courage to speak,

"Who are you…?" She whispered, wrapped in the woman's warm embrace.

"I am you, child. I am your inner spirit." She then broke off, "I am Ayumu. I shall tell you now...you are one of the special people in the world known as the Teen Titans. They do not know you, because you have not made yourself heard…"

"But…my…ability…what is it?" Itzumi was suddenly filled with questions, but Ayumu just smiled,

"Itzumi, I shall give you a clue. Yours is where your power feeds upon hatred and pain…what your life has been built up on." Itzumis face recoiled, "But, it is an amazing gift…"

"But…what is it!" Itzumi persisted and Ayumu sighed,

"Oh alright…you have the power, to make things disappear, from reality. You can also fly." Itzumi looked god smacked, "Now, over the next few weeks, I want you to practice your abilities…and when you think you are ready…contact me…" Itzumi nodded and then noticed the time.

"Oh no…I'm really late! My father is going to kill me!" Itzumi ran all the way home and when she got there, she was breathless and her father was standing right at the door. He dragged her in and beat her again, then locked her in her room without any supper. Though she hadn't had food since 12pm, Itzumi felt no hunger and so she practiced her ability of making things disapper and her evening was filled with much progress.

_Till Tomorrow Comes_

**Dear Reader,**

**If you want a story, filled with magic and wonder of a young girl who thought all happiness in her life was lost. Then continue reading. If you want a story about someone who discovers abilities but doesn't have a background, then I suggest you read another…I, Itsumademo Anato, wrote this story. It is filled with pain and sadness, but hope is not far away. I found no joy writing about Itzumi's horrid father or her weak mother. It seems that the happiness in this chapter was the meeting with Ayumu. Please, do kindly leave a review, and yes…the Titans will be entered…but…not for a few chapters.**

**Itzumademo Anato**


End file.
